


Angels and Demons

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventures!?, After god!Alcor, Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen, Minor Swearing, R!Mabel, Reincarnation, r!Dipper, r!Henry, r!Soos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope deals with the fact she used to be a demon and then god and Dakota is just confused and trying to figure out what's going on. </p>
<p>I don't know if this is going to have actual story arcs, or just Penelope drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sheep

Dakota was mildly worried about Penelope.

Ever since the thing at the Library, those few weeks ago, Penelope would mutter to herself, the octaves changing, she was awake more often than not(like, _really_  awake) , and she was pretty sure she saw her shadow _move_  but not along with her movements at all.

And she wouldn’t say anything about it. Suddenly she was good at twisting words and re-phrasing.

To say the least it was freaking her out.

* * *

Penelope wasn’t worried about anything really. She was awake more often than she let on(she still slept like a rock, but more often than not, when she was awake, she was _awake_ ) and life felt a little easier.

She knew she talked to herself and had realized when she did, her mouth was moving and when ever her friend responded, it didn’t sound like her. But at the same time it did.

It was kind of exciting, to have someone to talk to all the time, that would listen and stop and would occasionally help when she was doing homework.

But it didn’t help that Pine Tree was in her head. She had caught Dakota looking at her worriedly multiple times.

And it didn’t help when Dakota caught her that night doing something that wasn’t hidable or could be sheltered under excuses.

Penelope was playing with fire.

* * *

_So, all I do is concentrate?_  She thought as her lips moved, her eyes half lidded. _Yes. You have a lot of power without having to go through what I did._  Her lips continued to move, but with a different voice. She was glad all it was was muttering and not out right conversation level sounds. She wouldn’t be able to get away with _that_.

Penelope breathed in-

- _it was calm and cool. She saw a shadow approche her. Penelope looked at it, with matching golden eyes. The shadow held out it’s hand, and Penelope took it_ -

-and breathed out. She looked at her hand and a laugh bubbled out.

She was holding a blue fire in her palm. It cast weird shadows but didn’t burn. She rolled it around in her hands and giggled.

_You did it!_ Pine Tree sounded overjoyed and Penelope laughed harder this time.

“I did it!”

And then Dakota opened her door.

Penelope’s fire quickly from her hands, but not quick enough. “ _Shit._ ” She breathed out, her voice not sounding 100 percent her own.

Dakota looked at Penelope’s unmarked hands and then her eyes, which had a golden tint to them. And then to her too-tall shadow with it’s many wings.

Penelope let out a hiss and then did something really spontaneous.

She slowly got up. Then she looked at Dakota's open window she had forgotten to close while doing homework. And then she dashed to her left and jumped out of it.

Dakota screeched in worry and stuck her head out the window as Penelope twisted in the air and caught the bar that held the swings in her backyard up with one hand and then used to other grab the left support beam. She slid down and looked at Dakota.

Her eyes were back to normal. Her shadow wasn’t impossibly tall. She just looked at Dakota, a thousand emotions crossing her face. She looked torn.

“I have to... I need to figure some things out Kota.” She called.” I’ll probably be back before midnight. If not…don’t look for me. I’ll be fine. I can handle myself.” She grinned a grin that might have been a bit wide. Penelope made salute sign. And then dashed off impossibly fast.

Dakota stayed hanging out that window for a long time.

* * *

Penelope nervously kept dashing through the woods and hoped Dakota would listen to her. She panted and slowed and sat beneath a oak tree covered with semi-fluorescent moss.

_What do I do?I can’t explain that! I can’t explain any of that! I’m not that athletic and I lit my hand on fire without burning it! I can’t- I can’t explain that!_  She ran her hands through her hair in a worried and stressed gesture she had picked up recently.

_It’s okay, this has happened before. She’ll be okay soon. You just need to calm down, okay Little Bear?_

Pine Tree had taken to calling her that and she didn’t mind at all…(hah, _mind_...head humor)

“Mmmhm.” She gulped down. Penelope took her hands from her hair and laid them on her lap. She breathed in-

- _the shadow was there again. Except it looked like a kid. Sorta. He was floating and had gold and white lines on his void skin and wings behind him. But he looked comforting and held out his hand. Penelope grasped for it_ -

-and her hand lit with blue flames as she opened her eyes. She smiled at the glow.

_Good job, Little Bear!_  Pine Tree sang in her head, and for once her lips only moved instead of making small sounds.

Penelope laughed quietly and rolled it around in her hands. She heard a soft _snap_  noise and looked up.

She smiled as the form of a ram walked towards her.

“Hello, Ramulus. You still have a dorky name.” The beast walked towards her, it’s coat a dark sparkling nebula. It rubbed its horn on the side of Penelope’s face and proceeded to settle next to her and lay it’s head on her lap. More rams and sheep and lambs approached her, their wool glittering like a bright galaxy or dark sparkling nebula.

“You don’t have to look like that if you don’t want to.” Penelope whispered.

“We want to.” One of the sheep quietly answered.

Penelope just smiled and let the evening draw on, past sunset. She rubbed each of their heads and grinned at the Nightmares and Dreams. “I never realized how much I missed the flock…” She whispered and looked to the stars. She was sleepy and just wanted to rest forever with the sheep...the flock...her flock…

She could hear Pine Tree humming something and she started to hum along,a  forgotten tune

‘ _Who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby..._ ’

* * *

Dakota was off the charts freaking out.

Her friend- her best friend- had lit up her _fucking finger tips, why weren’t they burnt?_  Dakota ran around her room for a while and was seated on her bed when she heard a _hup_  sound. And then Penelope came flying through her window, feet first. (Not literally).

She skidded to a stop and shoved her head back out the window.

“Thanks, man! Visit more often, ‘kay?” Penelope’s voice was off again, but it sounded more like her than the one she sometimes spoke in, just...different. More, not really masculine, but more male than female.

She heard what sounded like someone talking but she couldn’t really understand it.

“Yeah, yeah! And Ramulus so isn’t a scary name for a Nightmare-”(Dakota could _hear_  the capital letters)”-and you know it, ‘ya dork! Get out of here before I draw a inside-out squirrel and throw it at you, dammit!” She cackled.

Dakota’s blood ran cold. Penelope didn’t cackle.

She heard another noise, still gibberish, but she was pretty sure she heard the words ‘herd master’.

Penelope( _not_  Penelope Dakota tried to tell herself) cackled again and pulled her head out of the window, clutching something in her hand.

It was a ram’s horn.

She turned to her and her smile faded. Not-Penelope pulled the horn close to her chest like a life line.

“...’m sorry.” She mumbled and she just looked so _panicked_. But something was off.

“Were your ears always that pointy?” Dakota managed weakly.

Not-Penelope slapped her hand to her ear and felt it. “Dammit!” She spit out and collapsed on the floor, her mouth moving at speeds Dakota didn’t even think possible. Not-Penelope slammed the horn down and hissed out, “Sernavis!”

And then a lamb was in her room. Just, there.

Not-Penelope slapped her other hand down onto the ground.”Oh, thank god you’re here.” She mumbled and the lamb made an appreciative noise. It trotted up to her and rubbed it’s hand against her’s. She let out a noise.

“Please tell me my ears aren’t pointed, Sernavis.”

And then the lamb spoke.

“Sorry to breaa-ke it to you, but they are, Herd Master.”

Not-Penelope let out an anguished noise.”Hot ‘effing belgium waffles.” She spoke into the ground.

Meanwhile, Dakota’s brain had frozen trying to process the situation.

“Please explain what we know so far. Wait, scratch that, what I know.” Their was a pause. “And him too.” She mumbled. “Be a helpful Dream, would you?”

And at that point Dakota shut down and fell backwards onto her bed.

* * *

“Do you think she’s dead?”

“Nahh. Kota’ll be fineeee. Probobly. Most likely.”

Two voices were arguing above her.

And then she remembered _why_  to people-creatures-things were in her room.

She let out a shrill whine and shot up and got as close to her wall as possible. She was panting and staring at the two beings in front of her.

Their was a lamb with a bright galaxy for a coat and something else, that looked just like her friend.

And they were both looking at her with worried expressions.

“See? Mostly fine!” Not-Penelope broke the ice.”Screaming, for some reason, but fine!” She rubbed her hair. “This did not go as planned and you know it.” She whispered and seemed to be listening to something. Her lips moved quickly and without a sound escaping them. Then she looked at the lamb. “He says _you_  should tell her. She doesn’t trust me right now.” She huffed.”Stupid, Pine Tree…” She muttered.”Yeah, yeah, ‘Little Bear be calm’, I know what you’re gonna damn say ‘ya stupid tree.” Not-Penelope huffed and walked over to her friends pallet and curled up on it, back facing her.

Dakota looked at the lamb, which let out a happy chirp. “Don’t worry about her, she’s just grumpy because she hasn’t gotten enough sleep and had a minor info dump. She’ll be fine in the morning and after working with her fire some more. Penelope’s way of making up for millennium without real sleep. She’ll be sleepy and tired in the morning. She’s just been more open today because of the date.” The lamb- Sernavis she thought it’s name was- looked back at her. It tapped its front hooves together and made a bowing motion.

Sernavis looked at Dakota and sat down. “Okay. So. You’ve heard of Angels and Demons, right?” Dakota nodded numbly.”Wellll, they are basically Dreams and Nightmares, respectively. And Penn, over there, is the reincarnation of one of the most powerful beings in existence! She has a good chunk of said powers and a really bright soul imprint and soul in general. You, my good friend,” The lamb nodded at Dakota.” are the reincarnation of her twin! You are basically twin souls-” Penelope shot up and pointed a flaming hand at the sheep which was giggling.”NO. I am stopping that train right the fuck there, thank you very much! We are never speaking of that again! They will never come into existence _again!_ ”She added with a excessive hand flourish and slammed back onto the pallet.

The sheep giggled and made a face. “Yeah, yeah, Herd Master. Let Penn’s dominant personality take over though. You’re freaking out Dakota.”

Penelope made a noise and threw the blanket over herself.

“See?Fineeee.”The lamb said.” But,” It became serious.”She needs you.”It whispered.”This was suddenly thrust upon her when it didn’t have to be. Just don’t leave her, okay? She’ll have mood swings and will slip into languages and probably have to take up a mantle she was never meant for, not now. She never was.” The lamb calmly said.”But she needs you. Stay by her side, okay?” The lamb pleaded.

Dakota thought for a moment, and was startled to find a part of her mind screaming _‘YOU CAN TRUST HER! It’s Penn! You need to be there! We are totally okay with this!’_. Dakota breathed in and looked at the lamb and then at her friend.

She looked back to the lamb.

 **  
** “Okay.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Sernavis said that Dakota's soul is still Penelope's, she meant in a possessive way but she doesn't still actually own it. More like in a sense that her soul is free but is still with Penelope's, in a destiny-y kind of way. I'm poorly explaining this, but I wanted to make it clear that she doesn't actually own her soul anymore.


	2. Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope slips further into the sways of her past life on accident, while somebody tries to get to her by all means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Arc??? I have completely lost where this story is going and I have no proof readers, so *shrugs*

Penelope was wiped out. She wanted to sleep forever and ever and ever…

“Penelope Winston!”

Her head shot up and she stared straight at the teacher. Ms.Ruben looked kind of cowed by the look Penelope was giving her and the sudden attentiveness. She coughed into her fist. “Please, keep your head of the desk, Penelope. It isn’t naptime, it’s history class, as I’ve stated before.”

Penelope just nodded in silence and Ms.Ruben looked like she wanted to melt into the floor.

She coughed into her fist again and Penelope shoved her hat farther down on her ears. And no one had commented on the ram’s horn peeking out of her bag.

Ms.Ruben turned around spoke in a slightly wavering voice. “Now, in the 1800’s…” But no one was really listening. They had all seen the ancient gaze Penelope had given her teacher. They had seen Penelope’s eyes in every period someone had with her, how her eyes spoke volumes, how no one that young should have that look. Dakota seemed to be in on it, but no one asked.

Penelope tuned the teacher out, wanting to say something was inaccurate every few minutes, but she wasn’t sure why.

_Is that you?_  Her lips twitched. _Maybe?_  The voice responded. _Ha, ha, ha stop it. And stop doing that look. It’s freaking people out. Can I go back to resting now?_  Penelope’s shadow twitched, but no one noticed. _Yeah._  Penelope put a sleeved palm up to her cheek and watched the class through half lidded eyes.

Then her eyes snapped open and her hand whipped towards the window. She squinted, then sighed. She turned her body and waited.

Then two men crashed through the windows and faced her. Penelope got up and her shadow darkened. She looked at the two men, taking no effort to move away from the robed men. They both charged towards her, it was a little girl, what could she do to them.

A lot.

Penelope ducked the first one and roundhoused his back, pushing him to floor. She dodged the second one and hit him in the stomach. He fell to the floor and Penelope kicked both of their heads once, into unconsciousness.

“Wow, that was a fail on your part, don’t you think guys.” She snarked and cracked her knuckles. Penelope grabbed her bag and leaped out the window. She blew into the ram's horn and two more guys fell out of the tree next to the sidewalk.

Penelope grabbed the two guys with impossible strength and pulled them through the window.

“Come get your buddies, and if you try that stuff again, I’ll do worse, ‘ya stupid cult!” She cackled jumped back through the broken window.

Penelope slid into one of the unmoved desks and put her bag down. She put her head on the desk and started to snore.

And the class just stared.

Dakota broke the silence. “Well what are you waiting for, we have thirty minutes of class left! Go back to your desks!” She huffed. And then added, “But please be mindful of the broken glass. Ms.Ruben, i’m gonna take Penn to the nurse's office once she wakes up, okay? Okay.” She slid into a seat next to Penelope and the class numbly followed suit. Ms.Ruben numbly continued her lesson, but her heart wasn’t in it. The class was kind of slack jawed and their eyes were glazed over trying to process what happened.

Then the bell rang.

Dakota slid Penelope onto her back and grabbed their bags. She walked out of the class to the nurse’s office.

This would be fun to explain to Penelope and Dakota’s parents. Alleys and backyards were one thing, school was another.

* * *

Penelope sleepily walked into her house with Dakota trailing with her nervously.

Penelope yawned and started up the stairs.

“Penelope!”

She froze at the sound of her mother’s voice and Dakota patted her back. Penelope pulled off her shoes and dropped her bag, carefully covering her ram’s horn. She groaned and trudged into the kitchen.

Her mother was wearing a blank expression, but her nails were clacking on the table and her leg was bouncing.

Penelope rubbed her face and sat down at the table. Dakota slid down on the wall next to the kitchen where Penelope’s mom couldn’t see her.

Penelope looked at her mom. Her expression was calm. She’d developed a fabulous poker face.

_What do I do!? I’m so freaking royally screwed, man!_  Her mouth twitched and her shadow looked like it was going full on dark mode, with the wings and everything. _I don’t know! Wing it for now!_ Penelope bit her lip and then let her friend’s personality become dominate, the ancient one.

She leveled a look at her mother who seemed to cow under the gaze just like Penelope’s teacher. She rubbed her hands together.

“Penelope, I understand something happened at school today.” her mother began as Penelope’s shadow faded back as calmed.

She nodded.

Penelope’s mother twitched and continued.”And you...dealt...with some men who came to your school today.”

Penelope nodded and showed her bandaged hand.

Her mother sucked in a breath.”May I ask, _why_  you had to deal with them?”

Penelope took off her hat, showing her pointed ears.”They were mad at me. They’ve been harassing me for the past week, so I’ve been dealing with them. It’s their fault for trying to kidnap me. They _know_  that I’m stronger than them and deal with them.” She snorted.”Cults are so stupid.”

Her mother looked as pale as a ghost.”A...a...cult?” She whispered.

Penelope nodded and got up.”Yeah, and a really incompetent one.Gimme a second.” She calmly walked out of the kitchen and she heard the back door open. She heard scuffling and then cackling. Then the sound of something being dragged and the back door closed.

Penelope calmly walked in with a man twice her size dragging on the floor behind her.

“Alright, bub.”She sneered.”Explain to the lady why you keep harassing me, or I will _make_  you.” Penelope hissed.

The man whimpered.”Okay, okay! I’ll talk!” Her angled his head to Penelope’s mother. “The Bright One made a deal that ended up with part of our branch gone with no consequences to her. And then we had someone with the Sight look at her and now we want to get back at her!That’s it I promise, Bright One!That’s all I know!” He whimpered again.

Penelope smiled a too wide smile.”Thank you for your cooperation! And if you send guys to my school again, I’ll light their robes on fire!”Then she hissed,”Out!”

The man yelped and scrambled to get away and out the back door.

“How many is that, Kota!?” She asked.

“I think twenty-three, ‘Bright One’.” Dakota made air quotes.

“Really? I thought it was less than that.” Penelope made a face.Then she turned to her mother which was as white as a sheet.”See!There you go! All the answers! I’m gonna go do homework. And maybe light my hand on fire. I dunno.” Penelope skipped away and up the stairs with Dakota behind her.

Penelope’s mother was like that for a long time.”...twenty...three…”

* * *

Penelope promptly fell face first onto her bed.”I’m tired.”She mumbled. And then she was snoring.

Dakota smiled. She grabbed the ram’s horn and softly blew into it.

Then a lamb was in Penelope’s room.

“Hey, Sernavis!” Dakota smiled.

“Hi, Kota!” The Dream lamb replied.

“Okay, Ser, lets drop the pleasantries. You know what happened at school today. We need to find a way to cover it up. And by cover it up, I mean the Angels and Demons need to take the memory, or this is gonna lead to a down spiral. She’s having too many mood swings and having to fight too many guys, too often.” Dakota and the lamb both nodded.

“On it. I think we should give her a limiter.”The lamb whispered.”To mask her aura. That’s how their tracking her. Everything is progressing too quickly. She’s gonna have a moment where she snaps and a power surge happens. And that would be bad, in relative terms.” Sernavis nodded to Dakota.” We _cannot_  let her break. The other Dreams and Nightmares will keep an eye on her.”

Dakota nodded.”Thanks.”And she smiled as the lamb stomped a hoof and disappeared.

* * *

No one spoke about the incident in Ms.Ruben’s classroom. It was like it never happened at all.

Penelope rubbed her temples. Everything hurt.

“Ow,ow,ow,ow,owwww.” She grumbled and rested her head on the lunch table. Dakota sat next to her and rubbed her back.”That’s what happens when you strain yourself, goober.” She smiled. Penelope let out a moan.”I wanna sleep forever.”She grumbled into the table.

“You say that now.” Dakota patted her back. Penelope turned her head to Dakota, looking through half lidded eyes. Her impossibly curly and frizzy red hair had somehow been coerced into a braid. She was wearing galaxy leggings and a big shirt with stars on it. She had on star earrings and tons of bracelets.”Stars...why’d it have to be stars…” She let out a primal growl.”All of the freaking stars, Shooting Star...all of the freaking...stars…”Penelope’s head snapped up, her eyes wide.”I'm so sorry!”She slapped her hands to her mouth.

Dakota giggled.”What for?”

Penelope was inching away from her.”I called you Shooting Star.”She whispered in horror.

Dakota saw her friends face and gently smiled.”It’s okay, whatever it is.”She pulled Penelope back over.

She whimpered and struggled and then fell still. Dakota sighed.”I win.” She started to braid Penelope’s straight brown hair and pulled off her cap. She hissed and smacked her hands over her pointed ears.”Kota!”Dakota winced.”Right, right, sorry, I forgot.”She put the cap back on and gathered Penelope’s free hair and started to braid.

“You should show your eyes more often, Penn.” She pulled the other girl’s glasses off. Penelope made a mewling noise as she squinted and then her blue eyes widened.”Kota. I don’t need my glasses. Dude. They don’t work. Everything is freaking clear.” Dakota’s eyes widened.”Seriously?”

“Yeahhhh.” Penelope was zoning out. Dakota sighed.” Your eyes are going gold again, Penn.” Penelope let out an alarmed-but quite- squawk.”Really?Shit.” She whispered and rubbed her eyes.”Better?””Yes.”Penelope visibly relaxed. She laid her head on the table and snorted, muttering what sounded like, “That was a horrible joke.” and her breathing evened as Dakota continued to braid her hair.

It was nice.

Until someone walked over and sat down and Penelope’s head shot up and her hat shifted. She quickly smacked her hand over her ear and rearranged her hat.

The kid was looking at her with wide eyes and Penelope returned the stare. Then she cracked grin. “Hey, man! What can I do you for?” She had an odd businessy tone to her voice.

“Oh, um...see, I’m new here...it’s my first day and...I didn’t have anyone else to sit with so I came over here. It just seemed right, or somethin’.” The boy mumbled. He was a bit shorter than Dakota but still taller than Penelope. He had dark brown hair and a mild tan. And he looked super nervous. He was wearing a big sweater, shorts, and Chucks. Penelope’s eyes were drawn to the axe charm he had on a leather bracelet on his wrist.

“So...what’s your name?” The boy asked.

“Who’s asking?” Penelope said playfully. Dakota looked at her shadow. Yep. She was in ancient mode.

“Oh, uh, my name’s Alexander Ramirez. But you can call me Alex. Or something else if you want.” The boy mumbled. Penelope looked like a kid at Christmas. “You do have another name, right? A true name?” The boy nodded.”Excellent! Don’t ever tell anyone. True names are powerful.” Penelope smiled again. “Alright!” Then she muttered.”Shooting Star, Pine Tree, Axe, i’m gonna die of happiness, oh my god.”

Alex looked a bit nervous. Dakota put a hand over Penelope’s eyes. “Calm down, Penn. Your eyes are doing the thing.” She commented dryly with a slight smirk.

Penelope took in a deep breath and sat back down on her seat all the way. She pulled Dakota’s hand away and readjusted her hat so that it was firmly in place covering her ears. Then she opened her eyes and Dakota checked her shadow. It was normal again.

“Hi! I’m Penelope Winston, and this is Dakota Summers. If you need any help or just want a friend to talk to I’d be happy to obliged. She would too. Probobly. No garantes man. Any questions?” She grinned like she knew the answer.

“Yeah...Are those guys outside the window normal?” He pointed to the window and Penelope growled. “Seriously!?Ugh give me a minute.” Penelope got up and walked outside, grumbling as her shadow went dark. Dakota sighed. “You’re gonna want to watch, it’s kind of funny.”

Penelope stormed out there and the guys all looked like they were regrating their decision. No one was paying attention, thank god.

Penelope then preceded to kick their asses. And light their robes on fire, cackling the whole time.

She then calmly walked back in as her shadow lightened. She sat down and went to sleep on the table. Dakota patted her back.”How many now?” Dakota clamped her hand on her shoulder.”I’m gonna go with thirty-four Penny.” Penelope made a noise into the table.

Dakota looked at Alex and his eyes were glazed over and was looking at Penelope in awe. “That was awesome!”

Penelope laughed quietly as she snored.

“This happens a lot.”Dakota explained.

“That was so cool!” Alex clapped and gushed.”You’re amazing, man!”

Then the bell range and Penelope started.”I was wondering why it hadn’t gone off.”She yawned and grabbed her glasses. And then her hat shifted. And fell off. Shit.

Penelope hissed and grabbed her hat as fast as she could but Alex had already seen her pointed ears. She braced herself for him to run away or something or mock her or-

“Wow! That’s so cool! You're like a magical person! I wish I had ears like that! Do you have like, super good hearing or something? No wait, that’s a dumb question, you were probably covering them up because you don’t like them, sorry.”

Penelope looked at him in shock.Then whispered.”You’re amazing.Dakota, we’re keeping him!” Penelope grabbed his wrist.”What’s your next class?”

Alex pulled out a paper.”English. Mr.Thomas.”

“YES.Come onnnnnn.”Penelope dragged him along and put her bag on her shoulder at the same time. Dakota snorted and grabbed her and Alex’s bags.

“Is this a good thing?” Alex whispered to Dakota.

“Generally, yes.” Dakota smiled and followed the duo.

* * *

“MOM! I made a new friend and brought him home with me!” Penelope yelled.

Philip came running up and looked at Alex.

Penelope looked at her brother while he looked at Alex who was looking at her nervously. It was like a stare triangle.

Penelope’s lips moved soundlessly and her eyes flashed.

She suddenly grabbed Philip and Alex’s arms and dragged them upstairs.

Dakota pet Penelope’s dog and walked up the stairs behind them.

She walked through the door and closed it. She hesitated for a moment, then locked it.

Penelope dropped the two boys and snapped the window shut, shutting the blinds and pulling the curtains closed.

Dakota turned the lights off and the two boys yelped.

Penelope breathed in-

- _the shadow was there, holding out his hand. Penelope smiled at him and grabbed it_ -

\- and her hand lit with blue flames as her irises and pupils glowed gold.

The two boys looked at the blue fire that Penelope rolled around in her palms and that’s when she noticed that Penelope's shadow. It had gone huge with two glowing gold white eyes and multiple wings.

“Penny...look at your shadow... and your hands.”Dakota said slowly.

“Hmm?” Penelope looked at her hands, which were covering in a black brick pattern. Then she looked at her shadow. “Wow...I haven’t seen that in a long time. I must have been terrifying. No wonder…” She seemed sad. She lifted her hand and the shadow grabbed onto it. Golden tears traced both of their cheeks. “Oh my god...how did we stay sane?” She whispered. She let go of her shadow and breathed in.”I’m gonna...try something.” She looked at Alex.

“Sarva!” Penelope barked and Alex snapped to attention.”How did you…” Penelope grabbed her hair with her brickwork hands.”Nononononono…” Her shadow quivered.”I shouldn’t...I shouldn’t still know that…” Dakota grabbed onto Penelope’s ram’s horn and blew into it.

“Sernavis!” Dakota shook the lamb and spun it around.

“Oh no.” The lamb jumped onto Penelope’s lap.”Herd Master! CALM DOWN. Do you remember Little Fighter?” The lamb questioned.”I- I...yes...I do.” Penelope’s hands slowed.”You’re like her now. That’s it. You have the powers stronger, but you aren’t a demon anymore, and you’re not a god. You’re human. Calm down. Calm. Down. Do you remember Mizar?”The lamb watched Penelope’s spiral slow to a halt.”Yes.” The lamb took a deep breath.”You are still in control. You are not a demon, but she is yours. As are a few others. But you are no longer a demon. Calm. Down.”

Alex raised a hand and whispered.”Excuse me?”

The Dream looked at Alex.”Yes?”

“I’m...confused.”

“That is understandable. Penelope’s soul created the universe, Moose. Her soul is that of a human, a demon, and a god. She is very powerful.”

Penelope dug her brickwork hands into her hair again and she was mumbling. The lamb made a very exasperated noise and stomped it’s hoof. “I didn’t want to go this far, but… Dipper Pines! Alcor! Calm down! Now!”

Penelope froze, as did everyone in the room.

 

“...Alcor?” Philip and Alex whispered at the same time.”You mean...like...the _god?_ ”

The lamb nodded distractedly.”Yes…I release thee from thy true name…” Penelope shivered and curled into a ball.

“Road Trip!”The lamb yelled and slammed a hoof.

And then they weren’t there anymore. They were just gone.

 


	3. Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Mindscape, they must find away to seal Penelope away before someone gets to her or she snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yeah, I technically have a plan, but I'm over think it and I want to finish but I don't know if I will simply because I'm confusing myself with the Circle of Repetition to get everything right.

It was gray. Gray, gray, gray, like an old movie. An old building with a large curling apple tree was staring down on them, with a lock over the doors and windows. The apple tree was a ghostly silver with the only color being the soft pink blossoms.

Alex, Philip, and Dakota stood back to back in a circle.

Alex voiced the question on all their minds.”Where are we?”

“The Mindscape!”

All heads jumped up to the top of the building.

Penelope was leaning lazily against the roof. She jumped off and floated down. Once her feet touched the earth, her image glitched. One minute she looked like she had moments before, and now her whole appearance had changed. She winced.”Ow.”

Her arms and legs up to right underneath her elbows and knees respectively was covered in a black brickwork pattern cut by gold white lines. She was wearing dress pants rolled up past the knees and a dress shirt and vest with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows. Her teeth were visibly pointer in her mouth and her ears were too. She winced again as her shadow piled up on her lower back and held the shape of of back wings. She blinked her eyes and her sclera had gone black and her nails were tipped. “Ow,ow,ow,owwww.Ugh, everthing hurts. OW,ow,owwwww.” She rubbed her hands together.

Penelope shuddered.” Ugh, true name emotional usage is _not_  fun.” She rubbed her wrists and blinked and squinted at them.” Hmm…” She looked at them and quirked an eyebrow.” What? Sorry if my soul looks weird. It’s more of a hologram to mask what my physical appearance is and to keep my aura under lock and key. I could literally blind you with _my soul_.No joke man.” She clapped her hands together.”But yeah. We’re in the Mindscape. We’re in a really old part. It’s all my old memories. No one can go in there. I couldn’t even if I tried. And I don’t really want to. My past life did a lot of stuff I’m probably not gonna be proud of.I have other memories from other reincarnations, but this one is the oldest.” She rubbed the building’s wood porch.” It’s where my connection to the dream world is strongest.” She pointed to Alex.” And your’s too. That tree?It’s part of you.” She looked so sad.” He isn’t connected to you anymore, but he still left an imprint. This tree is like a spiritual representation of you from one of your most magically involved years.”

Penelope gave an experimental flap of her wings and twirled in a circle. “You can do anything here. Make your hands cats, lazer eyes, flying. You can do anything. That’s why you aren’t blind yet.” Penelope twirled in another circle.

Alex took a step away from the circle and looked around. He started to experimentally grow flowers around him.”Why are we here?”

Penelope looked at him.”You’re staying remarkably calm. We’re here because the universe hates me and everyone else by extension.” Penelope snorted like it was a joke.” But yeah, no, that’s not it. We need to mask my aura and give me a cool down. My mom is out for the month on a business trip and the person watching me and Philip won’t be there for a while. How surprised do you think she’ll be to find we aren’t there? We probably have some sort of quest thing to do. You guys came because you can’t defend yourselves and have been seen with me, there for, you are a potential mark, target, captive, sacrifice, bargaining piece, what have you.” Penelope focused on her hand and lit it on fire, playing with the blue flames.

“I have a high power level and can keep you safe. I mean, it’s not as high as before but it’s surprisingly close to demonic standards. I’m not a demon _now_ , I’m just really strong.”

Philip crouched down and put his hand on the ground. A screwdriver and then a bunch of tools popped into existence. Alex was wading through his flowers and pulled a wooden rod out, tapped at the end with an axe blade. Dakota slowly walked around from her spot and held her hand lazily out in front of her. Suddenly, she was holding a bat with nails in it.

Penelope clapped.” Good job, now you’re getting the hang of it!” Then she let out a primal growl and clutched her head.”Stop it…” She shuddered and sat down.”Stop it, stop it, stop it...it’s mine, mine,mine,mine my territory...mine…” Penelope grabbed her shadowy wings and wrapped them around her.

Dakota walked over to her.”Hey, Penn, you okay?”

“No,no,no,noooo, no I am not. Someone is trying to get into my head...no.No,no,nonononoooo.” She dug her clawed hands into the ground, leaving deep gouges.” I need, I need a, I need a Dream or a Nightmare. Need, need, neeeeed.” She let out a inhuman whine.

“Okay, okay, I hear you.” Dakota looked to the others.”SERNAVIS! SERNAVIS!” She yelled and then looked to where her bat was resting on the ground and then she looked to her hands and thought hard. A soft _pop_ and a ram’s horn was in her hand. Dakota brought it to her lips and blew.

She heard a loud rip sound and turned to see a new set of wings tear out of the shadows on Penelope’s back who let out an anguished howl. The wings curled around her, trying to cover her like a shield.

Their was another loud rip noise but it was in front of her. She turned to see a little boy pull his way through a cut in the air. He had feathered wings on his back and white fabric pulled around his waist and over his shoulders. Little horns were starting to curl around his head and his eyes were wide. As he ran over to Penelope his whole image shifted and the boy turned into a lamb with a bright galaxy coat.

“Oh my goodness! This is really bad.” The Dream stamped his hooves and he was suddenly holding a golden band in his mouth. He quickly pulled it over Penelope’s head, and she started to calm.”He’s gone.” She whispered and pulled her hands close. The second set of wings curled in on her back and she visibly calmed.

She waved a hand.”Dumb cult’s gone now. It doesn’t hurt anymore. He’s out.”

Sernavis visibly relaxed too.”Okay. Good. Good.” He backed up and sat down as other Dreams and Nightmares came through his tear in the Mindscape.

“What happened!?” A big ram with a dark sparkling nebula for a coat came through the tear and immediately rushed over to the ram and looked at Penelope with concern. Sernavis looked at him.” He tried to get into her head, Ramulus. I got called by her friend in time to slip the ring on and lock up her head.”

The ram frowned and walked over to Penelope. She smiled and pet his head.”I’m okay now. I mean, it _hurt_ but he’s out. I don’t know who it was, other than it was a he. I think Sernavis might have caught something, but I’m not sure.” She frowned.”How did he find me in the Mindscape?” She questioned.

“I’m not sure, sir. He had a familiar soul, but nothing I could pin-point. He was human though. And looking for something specific in her mind. He didn’t find it if the bust of anger I felt when I locked her up was anything.” Sernavis chirped to the ram.

Penelope bent down at the waist from her sitting position and laid her head on the ground. The two sets of wings on her back curled around her like a blanket. “I’m tired. Really, really tired.” She mumbled and scrunched herself up.

“Uh, hello? Clueless people here. I mean, I’m all for tracking and beating someone up who cause her that much obvious agony, but we can’t help if we don’t know what’s going on.”

All heads turned to Dakota, Alex, and Philip.

Dakota put her hands on her hips.” We may not be all magical and stuff like Penn, but we _are_  her friends. And if I’m hearing right, she’s being attacked. So we have two options: We hide her, and hide her _good_  or we-” Dakota shuddered.”- we seal her off. Take away her powers and seal them away under lock and key and burn them away, till she’s no longer trackable.”

Ramulus looked at her with grudging respect and looked to one of the sheep.”Adeala, I want you to find out who attack her and how he tracked her here.” He turned to another ram.” Nightlights, I want you to find any spell you can to lock away her memoirs and then get rid of them.” He finally turned to Sernavis.”I want you to get rid of every text on Alcor you can find and every single one you can’t. You need to get rid of every mention and keep the current Herd Master sane, long enough for use the spells and find a safe spot to release the magic. If done wrong this could react canticclismully. It could send the world back in time or rip a hole in what humans call reality if we aren’t careful.” He looked to the three humans.”You are to stay with her. You have nothing better to do and I know it.Your school has been ransacked as we spoke to look for Penelope and her mother had a stroke via a drugged drink. Dakota’s parents have cancer and their minds and are gone from an attempt to rid them of the disease. Alex’s parent’s are horrible people and should not even have custody of him.” Philip and Dakota were crying but Alex was just staring ahead.

The ram nodded and turned but to Penelope and tapped the ring around her head. Three golden blunted flail-looking pieces of metal dangled down from it in a shimmer of brickwork. Penelope started and shivered.

“Why are they so desperate?” She whispered.

 **  
** Adeala opened her eyes and sucked in a breath.”They are on a _warpath._ _To see magic whipped out and everything burn._ ”


End file.
